


The Party

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles





	The Party

“One more?”

“What the hell,” you shrug your shoulders, taking the shot from him and downing it. Mmm… lemony. You don’t know what it is and you don’t care. You’re already drunk anyway.

Tom leans in, his breath sweet from the shots. “Darling, have I told you how fantastic you look?” His hand snakes around your waist, his tongue peeking out unconsciously. Biting your lip, you place your hand on his thigh, teasingly moving it up. “Oh god, that feels so good…”

Instead of continuing, though, you get up, savoring the shocked and disappointed look on his face. You love to tease him like this. He’s such an open book, especially when he’s horny, and his emotions pour out of him completely uninhibited. The music is pounding as you make your way to the party’s impromptu dance floor. At least 30 other people are dancing, the party reaching a crescendo of alcohol and libido. You begin to dance. Slowly, seductively. Your dress moves up your body as you raise your arms, your breasts undulating gently as you turn to look at him. He’s not as disappointed now as you circle your hips around, moving your hands over your curves, then turning away from him again. A sense of freedom washes over you, the intoxication igniting your desires and your bravado. The next time you turn around, you can see the arousal on Tom’s face. 

Closing your eyes, you dance for him. You’re getting so turned on, thinking of him staring at you, his cock starting to harden. Before you know it, more people crowd around you, a hot, pulsating mess. As you open your eyes to find Tom again, you see her. She’s exquisite. Exotic, ruby red lipstick, her hair pulled off her neck, cleavage visible. She smells like jasmine, and you begin to dance with her, tentatively moving your body to her rhythm.  _Oh god her scent…_  She moves closer, turning and brushing her ass against you. At first you’re taken aback by her daring act, but she feels so good, her voluptuous curves so soft as she shakes her hips languidly. She leans her head back, her cheek against yours, and you can see Tom now, eyeing you lustfully.  _Would she?_ Reaching back, she places her hands on your thighs. You are trembling a little, but you put your hands on hers, guiding her movements,  and soon you are gyrating together as you gaze at Tom. Finally, she turns to you, kissing you tenderly. You can’t help it, it feels so good, you close your eyes, your tongue twirling against hers, gliding against her lips as she melts into your mouth. “I would love to taste the rest of you…”

You don’t want it to end. At all. But you aren’t sure. “I have a boyfriend… he’s watching,” you admit breathlessly, your lips still against hers.

“I can work with that,” she smirks, licking her lips. You’re shocked. And inebriated.  _Would Tom…?_ Before you know it, you feel his hand on the small of your back and you gasp.

“Tom!” You turn, unsure of his reaction. He knows you like girls, but you’ve never done this before, or even discussed it. You’re feeling just a little guilty. At first you were just putting on a show for him, but eventually it felt so right. “I…”

“It’s okay, darling, I understand. She’s very sexy.” He kisses you passionately, and you can feel her hands around your waist. “And I bet you’re incredibly sexy together.” His lids are heavy with lust as he backs up a tad, gauging your reaction.

You can’t even pretend to deny it. Already you ache for her tongue between your legs. You nod, and so Tom asks her, “Interested?”

“Let’s go,” she takes your hand and you take Tom’s, quickly heading towards the door.

You barely speak in the taxi, but her hands don’t stay still. You finally learn her name, Leah, but that’s about it. Once you reach your apartment, you’re on sensation overload. 

“I just need to use…”

“Second door on the left. Sorry,” you apologize for interrupting Leah but she just grins and heads to the bathroom. Your nerves are a little on edge despite all the drinks you’ve had. When she closes the bathroom door, you turn to Tom. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Pressing his lips to yours, he kisses you hard and you can feel his excitement straining against his trousers. “Yes,” he answers, his voice husky. “Are you?”

“Yes but I don’t know if…”

“That’s alright, I understand. I’ll only do what you want.”

“Are you positive? That’s okay?” You search his eyes for any uneasiness, but find none. “I mean it’s not really fair, I know…”

“Darling, I’d be happy just watching. Honestly. Anything else is just icing on the cake,” he assures you, kissing you sweetly. Just then, Leah returns. You look up at Tom once more and he smiles, so you take her hand and lead her to the bedroom, Tom following behind you. He turns on some music, but you are barely paying attention, your eyes on Leah’s lithe body as she pulls closer. Your lips graze hers, breath mingling into one, her lips soft and smooth, tasting of strawberries and cream. Feeling emboldened by the familiar surroundings, as well as Tom’s understanding attitude, you unbutton her blouse. Pulling it from her shoulders, she lets it fall, exposing her shapely breasts, hidden underneath a lacy red bra. You kiss each contour, running your hands to her back and deftly unhooking the clasp. She smoothes your hair back as you pull her breasts up, sucking each nipple into a hardened peak. She shimmies out of her skirt, leaving only the matching red lace panties. You stand back, assessing every graceful bend of her form. She’s beautiful. Your sex throbs. 

“Tom? Can you get my zipper?” You want to make sure he’s involved at least in some way. You’re just not sure how involved you want him yet, or even what Leah’s willing to do. Tom unzips your dress and you let it fall to your feet. He puts his hands around your waist, pressing his erection against your ass. You just want both of them so badly, you can taste it. You turn around and Tom undoes your bra, pinching softly at your nipples, just the way you like it. Then he hooks his fingers into your panties, pulling them over your hips and down your legs, kneeling in front of you to help you step out of them. 

Tom stands back up and kisses you, whispering, his voice deep with arousal, “I want to see her taste you.” 

He takes off his shirt as you lie back on the bed. Leah kisses you briefly before letting her tongue meander down, kissing your nipples, then biting them gently. Moving farther, her tongue dances against your skin, her teeth nipping your flesh, forcing your hips to rise up off the bed. She positions herself between your legs, massaging your thighs, then exhaling against your wetness as you groan slightly. “Oh god!”

Her tongue finds your inner thigh, teeth glancing against the tender skin. She bites down a little harder as you whimper; the anticipation is almost unbearable. Running her thumb along your wet folds, she stops on your clitoris, massaging gently. You open your eyes for a second, and you can see Tom, sitting on the end of the bed. “Tom, touch yourself…” you entreat, wanting to see his cock hard for you. His eyes stay on yours as he undoes his pants and steps out of them, watching you squirm beneath Leah’s touch. As soon as he begins to stroke his cock, Leah flicks her tongue against your clit and you cry out, “Fuck!”

“You taste divine…” Smiling, Leah looks up at you, then goes back to work on your tender nub. She sucks on it, then pushes her tongue against it, rotating in little circles, using her thumb to help drive you over the edge. By now you’re so close, and you can feel the tension, rising and falling, the high lasting longer each time. When she pushes one finger into you, curving it against your G-spot, it’s all over. You cry out as the orgasm takes over you, your ass pushing into the mattress, hands tangled in her hair, little bursts of light exploding behind your eyes. 

Leah crawls up next you, kissing you deeply, your arousal still wet on her plump lips. “Will you do something before your turn?” You ask mischievously. She grins and nods, looking at Tom.

“Are you sure?” Tom looks concerned, so you move next to him. He tastes your lips, smiling, his hands on your breasts. You grab his cock and he gasps softly. Kneeling in front of him, you take just the tip into your mouth and suck lazily, your hand softly squeezing his balls. “Ohhh fuck, darling.”

Leah joins you on the floor, grabbing the base of his cock. She licks his shaft, so you move and do the same. Soon, you are alternating, one licking while the other sucks the tip. You close your lips around him, taking his erection into your mouth completely, deep-throating him the way you know he loves. “Oh my god, soooo good, darling, you have to stop or I’ll….” 

You pull back. You now know exactly what you want. “Leah, it’s your turn,” you smirk at her as she gets back on the bed, lying on her back against the pillow. “Tom, just wait, okay?”

He looks at you, a bit puzzled, but he trusts you implicitly. Leah removes her panties and tosses them to the floor. Your tongue finds hers again and you slide your hand between her legs, just brushing against her hot center. She is radiating heat, and the sensation is incredible as you press against her, your finger slipping into her wet slit, then moving to her clitoris. Arching her back, Leah moans softly, lips parting like a blooming flower. You rub little ellipses against her swollen nub, watching her body open up, watching her legs spread wider, beckoning you. You mouth finds her nipples again, then moves down her abdomen, watching it twitch as your tongue trails farther. You move your tongue to her trembling thighs, then finally place it directly on her clitoris. She gasps, her back rising off the bed. You lick and suck, meeting the movement of her hips, using your fingers to press harder against her spot.

You get on your knees, your ass in the air, so Tom has a view of your dripping wet pussy. Looking back momentarily, you summon Tom and he moves across the bed. He kneels behind you, placing his cock at your entrance, his hands gripping your hips. You’re so fucking turned on now you can barely control it, and as you lick Leah again, you push your ass towards him, begging him wordlessly to fuck you. He obliges, thrusting into you vigorously as you yelp, the sounds muffled by Leah’s sex in your mouth. You push one finger into her just as Tom begins to pump into you, and soon you share a rhythm, his cock and your finger. He reaches around, stimulating your clit, coaxing you to a second orgasm. He’s fucking you aggressively now, and you begin to moan against Leah’s clitoris. You push your finger deeper, closing your lips completely around her clit. Suddenly her head falls back, her thighs quivering, and you can feel her delicate walls begin to tighten, grasping tightly against your finger as her climax overtakes her. “Oh fuck! Fuck!” Her voice trails off as the orgasm fades and she starts to relax.

You turn to Tom, sliding off his cock. Encouraging him to lie back, you straddle him, lowering yourself quickly onto his rigid length. You ride him enthusiastically as his thumb connects with your clitoris. Rocking your hips, you thrust your breasts forward as he leads you closer to your orgasm. Tom lifts his hips off the bed, sinking into you, his cock buried deep inside. You begin to shudder as the second orgasm hits you and your muscles contract around him, inducing his own. He grunts, the most beautiful primal sounds, as he takes one last thrust. Panting, he calls out to you, “Darling, oh fuck! Fuck yes!” You convulse in pleasure as he spills inside you, then collapse against his moist chest, his heartbeat pounding, chest rising and falling. You sit up, looking over at Leah, who is watching you both intently. 

“You two look totally in love, do you realize that?”

Tom sits up, still inside you, and kisses you tenderly, staring into your eyes, a tiny smile curling across his lips. You take his face in your hands pushing the damp curls off his forehead. Your lips brush against his, then retreat. He closes his eyes, his hands falling to your waist.

“I’m going to get out of here.” Leah announces, grabbing her clothes and starting to get dressed.

You turn, but to be honest, now all you want is Tom’s arms around you, his strong hands clutching you tightly as you fall asleep. “I’m sorry…” you start, but Leah interrupts you.

“Don’t be! It was fun, really. Totally worth it. If you want, maybe we can do it again sometime.” Grabbing the rest of her stuff, she leaves and you can hear the front door shut.

Tom holds you close, his mouth on the crook of your neck. “I love you so much darling. I’d do anything for you.”

“I love you, too, Tom.” you whisper quietly, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Thank you.”

 

 


End file.
